To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by VanessaAnnex3
Summary: It has been six years since Wendy Darling had last seen Peter Pan and she is the only one left in her family who truly believes, though she tells herself not to. Yet, she can't forget the boy she loves. What happens when Peter returns and appears as a man?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-1-_

"_That boy isn't coming for you, silly girl."_

_She continued to run through the forest, her bare feet getting scratched and pinned by various rocks and pine needles. Her long, brown curls swayed vastly as she ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the man that wanted her as bait. _

_Or, maybe he just wanted to kill her so there would be suffering right in front him when the bait showed up._

_Would he show up?_

_She had been silently pleading for him to show up somewhere for the last five minutes and there had been no sign of him so far. She began to think that he had forgotten all about her and the adventures they had shared so long ago. _

_A large tree trunk broke her run as she fell, unexpectedly rolling down a slight slope in the ground. She grunted as her head continued to hit the ground as she rolled over before coming to a stop on her back, staring up at the dark sky that held many twinkling stars. She heard a twig snap and looked over, gasping when she saw the gentleman before her, smirking._

"_You should know that I always win." _

_She shook her head, refusing to give up on hope that she would be rescued. "You're wrong. He'll be here."_

"_Oh, really?" He began to pace around her as she attempted to stand up, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her foot. _

_He watched her, amused. "Last time I had captured you and your little friends, it took only three minutes for him to show up and try to destroy me. And, so far it has been at least eight minutes."_

"_He will show up. I know it. He would never let me die like this." Even when she said it, her heart continued to dissipate when it came to believing that very statement._

"_From the tone of your voice, it sounds as if you don't really believe your own words." He chuckled a bit before stroking his weapon, watching as it gleamed under the moonlight._

_She watched him and gulped, knowing her death was soon to come. She took one last glance at the stars, pleading for her rescuer to fly down and save her. He would take her away to the hideout and everything would be okay._

_As her tragedy was about to come upon her, her miracle finally arrived out of the brush. The boy rushed towards her and knelt down, looking her over for any injuries. He glanced at her foot and noticed a broken spear was lodged into it. He carefully removed it, wincing as he heard her slight cry of pain._

"_So Peter Pan finally arrives."_

_Peter stood up and glared at Captain James Hook, who held his smirk. The smirk suddenly went away when both he and Wendy noticed his much different appearance. Instead of being a boy, he was now a young man. He was no longer the boy with the baby face and thin body. He was now muscular and taller with a much stronger stature._

"_Peter," whispered Wendy, shocked at his appearance. What had happened to the boy that wasn't supposed to grow up?_

"_You're supposed to be dead in that crocodile's belly," said Peter, using his much deeper voice._

"_And, you're supposed to be a boy. Looks like somebody chose to grow up," smirked Captain Hook._

"_I didn't choose to grow up." He glanced at Wendy before looking back at Hook. "It happened for many reasons."_

_Hook looked between Wendy and Peter before coming to the obvious realization of why this had happened to his longtime enemy. "You've fallen in love with her."_

_Wendy gasped softly, blushing a bright crimson. Was it true? Had her love finally been reciprocated after all this time?_

"_Too bad she won't live long enough for you to share that love with her," he said, raising his hook high in the air._

_Peter had no time to stop him before the hook came down and slashed Wendy's dress, causing a large scar to bleed on her side. She screamed in pain before a white flash filled her vision and the sound of Peter's cries filled her ears._

Wendy shot up in bed, immediately clutching her side. She lifted her gown and gasped, noticing the scar was plainly there for her to see. How could that be possible? She looked over at the cuckoo clock on the wall and noticed it was only three in the morning. She began to get out of bed, but nearly choked on her own cry when she stepped onto the floor. She picked up her foot and saw a slight scar that must have been from the broken spear.

What was going on? How could her injuries from her dream be this real?

She limped quietly down the hall and shut the door to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and placing it on her side. She winced at the slight sting and looked at herself in the mirror. She had gradually changed since those adventures.

Her brown hair had grown only slightly longer, reaching her waist in beautiful tendrils. She had been rid of her baby fat and was now molded into an eighteen year old woman with curves. Her face was more slim, no longer holding the laugh lines of the twelve year old she used to be.

Had it really been six years ago that she had had those adventures? Sometimes she would think it had all just been a dream, considering she hadn't seen Peter since he left her with the Lost Boys.

Thinking about her family, she began to realize how much had changed between everybody since then. John was attending Cambridge to study medicine, Michael had been transported to a boarding school so he would-as their parents said-grow up. The Lost Boys had become too much for the family to care for so they were all separated into different adoptions, including the twins.

Why had things taken such a wrong turn since Peter left? She had been forced to give up the fantasy of Peter Pan once her parents had heard quite enough. She had shut her mouth, although Michael continued to believe in the fantasy, wanting to fly out of the window and join the Indians once again. John had grown out of it naturally, knowing he had had his time to have an adventure. He concluded it was time to focus on reality and what was supposed to happen.

Wendy sighed and tossed the stained cloth onto the floor, shaking her head. "It was just a nightmare. Peter Pan was a one time adventure."

She limped out of the bathroom and into the nursery, which now only held her bed. She sat at the windowsill that continued to keep the doors open, letting the breeze blow right past her. She wondered what Peter would think if he found out that the windows were never barred. They were always kept open for him, in case he did want to return.

But, he hadn't returned. He had forgotten all about her.

"Maybe it's time for me to forget him," she whispered, looking away from the twinkling star on the right.

She rested her head on the ledge and shut her eyes, trying to forget the boy she had fallen for instead of wishing for his return.

In a matter of minutes, a stronger breeze flew through the window that sent leaves and sprinkles of stars flying into the bedroom. Wendy stirred when she felt a leaf land on her head. She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, looking out the window. It still looked the same, although the star was no longer twinkling. She heard a slight rustle and turned around with a slight gasp.

She saw a tall shadow in the corner.

"Whoever you are, you better leave before I alert the authorities," she said, rushing over and drawing out a sword that she had kept from her adventures.

"Wendy, you're hurt."

Wendy glanced down at her gown that held an opening, showing her scar was still bleeding. She shook her head, continuing to point the sword at him. "How do you know my name? How did you get in here?"

"Through the window. You left it open for me," whispered the figure.

The realization began to come to her as she stepped a bit closer, though she didn't let go of the sword. "Come out into the moonlight. Let me see you."

Tentatively, the figure stepped forward and stepped into the moonlight. Wendy gasped as she saw who it was.

It was Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-2-_

Wendy dropped the sword in shock as she stared at Peter in amazement. He looked just like he did in her dream, only better. He had developed muscles over the years, miraculously. His chest and shoulders were much more broad and he had grown at least half a foot, producing a major growth spurt from when she had last seen him as a boy. His hair looked more tousled, but had a sexy appeal to it.

The one thing that remained the same were his adventurous and sparkling blue eyes.

"Peter," she whispered, continuing to stare.

He walked toward her cautiously, putting his hands up in defense as she backed away. "Wendy, it's still me."

"No, you're different." She paused, scoffing. "You're a _man_, Peter!" She started to walk away, but winced in pain at her side and her foot.

Peter rushed over to her frantically, grabbing her hands. "We need to get you healed."

Wendy felt his arms go around her shoulders and legs and immediately pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you back to Neverland so you can heal." He shook his head, grimacing. "I'll murder whoever did this to you."

Wendy shook her head and limped over to her bed. "Peter, I'm fine. Just go home."

"I'm not going back without you," he said. He walked over to her and sat across from her on her bed. "Wendy."

She looked at him, not getting over his new appearance. "Peter, you're so different. Whatever happened to being a boy forever?"

He sighed. "I don't know what happened." He faltered before rubbing his neck. "I guess I just woke up and I looked like this. I had to come see you."

"Why me?"

"I guess you'd be the only one to understand. You're the one who wanted to grow up, anyway." He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows. "You wanted to leave me for good."

Wendy looked at him, shaking her head. "Peter, that isn't fair. I had to grow up."

"No, you didn't. You could have stayed with me in Neverland. We could have had so much fun!"

"As children forever? Peter, I don't want to stay a child forever. I want to have a future one day. I mean, I'm a woman now, Peter. There are things that I want that children can't have," she explained.

"Like what? Wendy, there is nothing else more."

Wendy looked at Peter, recalling their tense conversation that had seemed to add a brick wall between the two of them ever since.

_Peter gasped lightly, looking around as the fairies departed and left the two children floating in front of the moon. He gulped and looked at Wendy, seeing how entranced she was at their situation. She never took her eyes off of him. But, he knew this wasn't real. None of it was. Maybe he wasn't real, either._

"_Wendy, it's only make believe, isn't it?" He paused. "That you and I are..."_

_Wendy soon began to realize where she was, who she was, and who Peter was. She sighed, faking a smile. "Oh. Yes."_

_Peter watched as her happy thoughts evaporated, causing her to float down slowly. He followed her lead, hoping to put some sort of common sense in her without hurting her feelings. "Wendy? You see, it'd make me seem so old to be a real father."_

_They finally touched the ground before Wendy finally spoke up. "Peter? What are your real feelings?"_

_His heart seemed to stop at the word she had dared to utter. He knew what it meant, but it scared him to death. "Feelings?" He began backing away slowly, avoiding eye contact._

"_What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?"_

_Trying to steer the conversation away, he spoke up. "Jealousy? Tink!"_

_Wendy wasn't giving up though. "Anger?"_

"_Anger," whispered Peter. He suddenly heard a twig break and brought out his knife, turning towards the sound in defense. "Hook."_

_There was a pause before Wendy spoke up once more in a soft tone. "Love?"_

_Peter's heart stopped once more, wishing she had not said that word. He turned to her cautiously, the look in her eyes beginning to frighten him. "Love?"_

"_Love," said Wendy, nodding._

_He was not going to let her get to him. He knew what she was trying to do. He put his knife back in its sheath furiously. "I have never heard of it."_

"_I think you have, Peter." She watched as he began to get nervous, looking away from her. "I daresay you've felt it yourself for something or...someone." She gulped._

_Peter looked at her, seeing how she was trying to avoid eye contact, though she failed. He knew what he should say; the truth. He knew what the word meant, but if he were to admit it then he would have no choice but to become a man. He wouldn't allow that to happen._

_He got closer to her and whispered in her ear with no emotion. "Never." He looked at her, shrugging. "Even the sound of it offends me."_

_Wendy tried to touch his cheek. "Peter."_

_He backed away, trying to get as far away from her as possible. "Why do you spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fight and to fly! What more could there be?"_

"_There is so much more," said Wendy._

_Peter walked up to her, impatient. "What? What else is there?"_

_Suddenly, Hook appeared with a smirk, staring at Wendy. It suddenly seemed as if Peter had been frozen in time. The impatient and frustrated expression was still on his face as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. _

_Wendy backed away slowly as Hook followed her pace. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You're trying to convince Peter that he is in love with you? He can not feel, my dear. He is incomplete. He is just a boy," he said. _

"_This is none of your business, Hook."_

"_Oh, but it is." Hook turned to Peter, still stuck in his phase. He walked around him, messing with his hair. "Peter is just a boy. He will never grow up. He can never love."_

"_He is still human. He still has feelings just like everybody else." Wendy walked toward Peter, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Peter, wake up. Please."_

_Suddenly, Peter's expression changed from frustration to confusion. He didn't move from underneath her touch and turned around, gasping when he saw Hook. He stood in front of Wendy, taking out his dagger. _

"_Hook."_

"_My, my. Was I interrupting a moment between you two?" Hook snickered._

_Wendy grasped Peter's shoulders, staring at Hook. "Peter."_

_Peter kept Wendy close behind him, aiming his dagger at Hook. "You're in the wrong territory, Hook. Leave before I turn you into crocodile food."_

"_Now, Pan. Would you really kill in front of the girl you love? That seems kind of drastic, right?"_

_There was that word again. But this time, it hit a different note. "I'm protecting her from you."_

"_Because you love her. Just admit it, Pan." He began to circle around the couple. "Wendy, tell me. How far would Pan go to protect you?"_

"_Leave, Hook." Peter inwardly growled, stepping forward towards him._

"_Bad move, Pan," whispered Hook, drawing out his sword._

Wendy gasped loudly, her breath straining as she arched her back with her eyes wide. She clutched Peter's hands as he watched her with confusion and concern. "Wendy? What's wrong?"

She suddenly fell back on the bed, breathing raggedly. "P-Peter..."

Peter lifted her up and became still, feeling some warm and sticky on her back. "Wendy!"

Fresh blood.


	3. Chapter 3

___I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-3-_

Peter looked down at Wendy as she lay soaking in the shallow pool of the Healing Waters by the Mermaid Lagoon. It was completely silent as he held onto the hope that she would still be alive.

What had happened to her?

One minute she was perfectly fine, the next she was near death. But, she didn't have a back wound when they were talking. It was really strange for it to appear out of nowhere.

Peter looked around at his surroundings. Normally, the forest around them would be a lush green with blooming flowers, chirping birds, and sunshine streaming through the leaves. Lately, though, winter was stuck in Neverland. There wasn't much green and the trees were left as bare branches. He was lucky that the water hadn't been frozen in the lagoon. However, the water in the ocean was completely frozen.

He didn't worry much about that, though. There were no pirates to chase him anymore which meant no more Hook. He was dead, having been eaten by the crocodile that had chased him for many years. Peter was finally free to have as many adventures as he could without having any obstacles stop him.

But, one obstacle always stopped him.

Ever since he and Wendy separated, he had changed drastically. He didn't pretend not to notice. He'd wake up taller than the previous day. He'd notice muscles that were never there. He would find hair on his face that shouldn't be there. He'd have unusual urges whenever he would think about Wendy; urges that he didn't understand.

Everybody would notice these changes in him, even in his mood. He was no longer the happy, carefree boy. He had become depressed and solemn once he became a man, only thinking about that girl that had changed his life the moment he had stepped into the other world. The scenery of Neverland had changed from spring to winter in a matter of one week. Though, it would slowly diminish once he started going back to see Wendy in secret. It was like once he saw her again, he started to feel some sort of hope; hope that Wendy still believed in him.

And, now here she was. She still believed. But, he wondered if she believed enough to actually stay with him.

"Where am I?" mumbled a voice.

Peter looked back at Wendy, relieved. She struggled to stand as she took in her surroundings, seeing the snowy ground and bare trees. Her hair was soaked along with her nightgown from the water. She hugged her body, shivering.

"Peter, where are we?"

"Welcome back to Neverland," said Peter.

Wendy scoffed, annoyed. "You brought me back? And without my permission! This isn't Neverland, anyway. Where is the forest? It's pure winter around here."

"You were dying, Wendy. I had to do something."

Wendy looked at him and shook her head. "I can't be here, Peter. I can't have another adventure with you again."

Peter stood up and followed her as she began walking into the brush. He noticed immediately how her clothes drastically began changing to a dress with white long sleeves and a flowing bottom. Her hair was suddenly more wavy, as well.

He licked his lips. "I'm not going to let you go, again."

Wendy turned around to look at him sternly. "Peter, I don't belong in your world. You know that."

He walked up to her and stopped, touching her dress. She looked down and finally realized she looked completely different. "What happened?"

"It's Neverland. Anything can happen." Peter sighed and looked at her. "You belong in this world, Wendy. You aren't happy in the other world."

"You don't know anything about me and that world, Peter. You deserted me for six years. _You _chose not to stay with him and now look at you."

"I'm like this _because _of _you_!" shouted Peter. "You think I really wanted to become a man? I never expected this to happen to me, but it _is _happening to me because of _you_."

"Well, I never asked you to hold onto me after you left, Peter. You didn't have to keep thinking about me." Wendy crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, I did." Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help myself." He got closer to her. "Wendy, I've changed. You've changed. We're...older. We're not little kids anymore."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Wendy, pursing her lips. She averted her eyes from his intense gaze, knowing everything he was saying was true.

"I'm saying that...I wish I could go back to that night we were dancing in the sky and change everything in the end. I wouldn't have made us stop dancing. I would have done what I wanted to do up in that sky before I lost my train of thought."

"And, what would you have done?" asked Wendy, gulping.

"I would have done...this," he whispered.

Suddenly, Peter's lips touched Wendy's as he held her face gently in his hands. Both of their hearts were beating fast and hard as they never separated from each other. He gripped the sides of her dress, not wanting to come up for air as he was so lost in this action that Wendy had declared as a thimble.

Wendy pulled apart and gasped lightly, looking behind Peter. "Peter...look."

He turned around and noticed the change beginning to happen around them. No longer was there snow on the ground or bare branches up above them. The snow began to melt as the grass began to grow tall and lush with bright green. The trees slowly began to grow leaves as flowers blossomed underneath them. The air became cooler, sending away the chills.

Wendy walked over to a tree and smiled, gazing and holding a blossom in her hands. "I almost forgot how beautiful Neverland really was."

Peter walked towards her and smiled, picking the flower from the tree. He placed it in her hair and held a strand of her hair in his hands. "That wasn't really a thimble, was it?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"When we first really met in the nursery, you wanted to give me a kiss. I had no idea what that was, so you gave me that...thimble instead. I sort of connected the dots over the years and figured out that it was all backwards." He fumbled his fingers around his hips before pulling out the thimble she had given him so long ago.

She gasped. "You still have it? Peter, that was six years ago!"

"I didn't want to lose any sort of connection with you," he said. He looked down slightly at her body and pulled the collar of her dress over, grabbing the "kiss" he had given her that same night. "You still kept yours."

She took it from his hands, holding it close to her heart. "It saved my life; in more ways than one."

Peter smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers. "Wendy, I don't know what's happened to me, but I don't want it any other way if it means I can have you stay here with me."

"Peter..."

He looked at her. "At least stay for a few days. Maybe you can change your mind. _I _can change your mind."

Wendy sighed and looked at him. What would happen if she did stay? She could possibly have the biggest adventure of her life, more so than when she was younger. It would be just her and Peter. There would be no pirates or Hook barging into their fun. No danger whatsoever could be present that would threaten to harm their lives.

But, she would be leaving her home. She would be leaving normalcy for an adventure with Peter. She wouldn't see her family for quite some time. Yet, she was the only one who still believed in the story of Peter Pan. Everybody else had grown tired of it. Everybody else had gone off into their own world, leaving the entire family separated. It was too much of a dark world to live in back there.

She needed a ray of light into her life for once.

"I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

___I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_Author's Note: I can't tell you how much I appreciated you guys adding this story to your favorites and following it. Every time I get that e-mail, it makes me smile. I am very into this story and I love writing it. Thank you so much!_

* * *

_-4-_

Peter held Wendy's hand as he guided her towards the large tree that still held his secret hideout. Though, with no pirates, there wasn't any need for the secret. It was much more open now, welcome to visitors. Wendy stopped when he pulled the latch open.

"I never enjoyed sliding down that trunk," she gulped.

Peter smiled and picked her up bridal style, flying her safely inside. He landed on the ground, but didn't put her down. "You're safe with me."

They gazed at each other as he led her to his bed. He set her on it carefully before suddenly becoming nervous. He bit his bottom lip, staring at her.

Wendy sat up on her arms. "Peter, what's the matter?"

"I've never experienced many...human things," he said.

"Neither have I." She smiled sheepishly as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. "But, there is a first for everything."

Peter couldn't help but smile as they began kissing each other with more passion than they had ever experience before. They touched each other in foreign places, grasping onto each other as the unfamiliar heat began to build up between them.

He stopped. "Wendy, wait. What is this we are doing? I'm wanting things from you that I have no idea about."

Wendy sat up and slowly removed her dress, revealing her naked body. Peter stared at her in awe, dying to touch her perfect skin. This was very new to him. She began removing his clothing, becoming aroused at his muscles and growing organ.

"Wendy," he whispered, watching as she started to kiss his body. He tipped his head back, feeling his heart pound with excitement.

"It's called making love," she said.

* * *

After they finished, they simply laid under the fur blanket and held each other. They were completely overjoyed in the comfortable silence as they listened to the sounds of the the outside with crickets chirping and the wind blowing. Wendy and Peter had reached a major milestone in their relationship, teaching each other what they liked. It was completely foreign to them, but they loved every minute of it.

"Wendy, what is love?" asked Peter, stroking her arm as he stared at the ceiling.

"I guess it is when you feel so strongly about somebody, you would do anything in the world to make sure they are happy and safe." She paused. "Why?"

Peter shrugged. "I know you tried to talk to me about it before, but I just never really got it."

"Oh," murmured Wendy.

"Until now," he said, looking at her.

Wendy looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"I love you, Wendy. And, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I'm sorry I never understood it six years ago."

She smiled and nodded, choking back years as she caressed his cheek. "It's okay. I love you, too." She let a tear fall.

"Why are you crying?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm just happy. I haven't been this happy in six years."

He smiled and kissed her again, hovering over her glorious body. They caressed each others bodies, wanting to feel the magic again.

Wendy pulled back, completely mesmerized. "Peter, this is happening so fast."

"It's been going on for six years, Wendy. Just think of this moment as being long-awaited."

"I will," she nodded before he took her lips once again.

* * *

Wendy sighed as she turned over later that evening in Peter's bed, completely comfortable in between the covers. She was in a deep sleep as she grasped the pillow between her arms, dreaming of Neverland.

Though, it immediately took a different course.

_Wendy opened her eyes, though she saw darkness. She could feel her hands constricted behind her back. She could hear the crash of waves and felt her body rock gently in a swaying motion. She took a step and immediately went back to where she was once she felt the edge of something hard beneath her. She gasped, wondering where exactly she was._

"_Ay, Wendy Darling. I have heard so much about you"_

"_What's going on? Where am I?" she asked._

"_Why, you're on the Jolly Roger."_

_Wendy gulped. That had to be impossible. What business would she have on this ship if Hook was gone? "That can't be. There aren't any harmful pirates in Neverland anymore."_

"_Oh, that's right. There are no more pirates because they all ran off after Hook was swallowed whole by that blasted crocodile." There was a dark chuckle._

"_My, my. She never learns, does she?"_

_Wendy gasped at the voice, knowing exactly whose it was. "Hook? That's impossible!"_

_Hook chuckled, staring at the grown woman who was blindfolded in front of him. "Oh, it's possible. Did you honestly think that that damned crocodile could destroy me with just on swallow? I still had my hook handy. All I had to do was cut myself out completely once I was in his belly. I did it right after you and your little friends sailed off back to London. I just waited for the right time to get my revenge."_

"_Wait a minute, Hook. Somebody is missing."_

"_Who is that?" asked Wendy. That couldn't be Smee or any of the other pirates._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce my colleague. This is Robert Slasher." _

"_S-Slasher?" stammered Wendy. God, she wished her blindfold was taken off._

_Robert spoke up. "Yes, my dear. I can be pretty handy with the sword; better than any of Hook's other pirates that deserted him."_

_Wendy bit her lip nervously. There was no way she could call for Peter's help. With Hook and Slasher teamed together, he would surely perish. She couldn't risk his life like that. She'd rather die than have her love die._

"_Whatever you have planned, just go ahead and kill me. I don't care."_

_Hook smirked. "You're not going to scream for Pan? I thought he was your hero?"_

"_I'd rather die than let him be killed by you two," she said._

"_Suits me just fine. You dying will simply kill him even more," said Slasher._

_Before Wendy knew it, she was knocked of the hard surface and was sent flying in the air before descending down quickly. She screamed and landed with a hard splash in the ocean, quickly sinking. She suddenly felt her lungs constrict as the blindfold floated off of her face. She opened her eyes and saw only blue water surrounding her as she struggled to breathe. _

"Wendy?"

_She writhed around as she struggled with her hands behind her back. She was trapped, feeling the nearness of death. She would never see Peter again. She would never be able to feel close to him again. She would never have a happy, adventurous life with him._

"Wendy!"

Peter struggled with Wendy as she kept gasping for air on his bed. He held her shoulders, trying to keep herself from getting hurt, though she kept writhing around. His heart began pounding as he started to get scared, wondering what was happening to her.

"Wendy, please wake up! You're having a nightmare!" He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, hoping some sort of contact would revive her.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and sat up with a coughing spell. She grasped at her chest as her face turned red with her violent coughs. Tears flowed from her eyes at the force going through her body. She stopped and began breathing hard as she looked around, finally seeing Peter.

"Peter, you're here." She began checking his chest and stomach for any slash marks, relieved to see there were none. "You're okay. No injuries."

"I should be relieved that _you're _okay!" exclaimed Peter. He watched as she quickly wiped her eyes, looking around. "Wendy, what happened? I was coming back from doing some hunting and I walked in, seeing you choking or something."

"I couldn't breathe, Peter!" exclaimed Wendy. "I was..."

Peter waited for her to finish her sentence. "What?"

"I was on the _Jolly Roger_."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I couldn't see anything and it seemed like I was on a plank because I fell over and into the ocean. And..." She paused, looking at him. "Hook was there."

"_Hook_?" Peter shook his head. "Wendy, you know he is gone forever."

"He had another pirate with him named Robert Slasher. He was supposed to be really good with the swords." She took another pause. "Hook said that he escaped moments after he was swallowed by slashing the crocodile's belly."

Peter didn't say a word as he averted his eyes away from Wendy, looking agitated.

"Peter, what if Hook is still alive? What if he really does have some other pirate helping him out? He could just be waiting for his revenge."

"Wendy, that's impossible," said Peter.

"Peter-"

"No!" he shouted, standing up and away from her. He glared at her, frustrated and annoyed. "Wendy, you are talking nonsense about a nightmare that you had. Hook is _dead_! There are no pirates out there to get us. Neverland is _safe_, okay?"

He shook his head. "I bet you're just saying all this so you can go back home."

Wendy stared at him in shock, shaking her head. "Peter, that's not true. How could you say that to me after what we just did together?"

"I need some air," he murmured. He took one final glance at her before flying out of the tree and into the night, leaving a weeping Wendy in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

___I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_Author's Note: I realize it has been nearly a month since I last updated. I find that really, really bad because I have had the chapter already written out, but I just never got to it. Hopefully, this makes up for it. Don't abandon this story, please!_

* * *

_-5-_

_Wendy opened her eyes and was suddenly confused. She was in the tree house, but everything was gone. It no longer looked homely. Every piece of homemade furniture was gone. No fur lined the walls or floors. No swords or weapons were put away. It all simply looked like the inside of tree. _

"_Peter?" called Wendy, hearing her voice echo._

"_It's just you and me, love."_

_She cautiously watched as Hook appeared from the shadows. "I know you're back. You're really alive and you want to kill Peter."_

"_See, that is where you're wrong. I don't want to kill Peter. I will simply kill you..." His hook glistened as he pointed it at her. "...first. That alone will kill him."_

"_He won't let you do that to me," she said._

_Hook smirked. "Really? And, what if all of this is fake? What if he really doesn't love you?"_

_Wendy faltered a bit, unsure of herself. "I know he loves me."_

"_Well, what about that fight? He refused to believe you and even told you to go home." He smiled menacingly. "Sound familiar?"_

_Wendy stayed silent, hurt by the truth._

"_Don't you see? He may look grown-up, but on the inside he is still a boy."_

"_You're wrong," she murmured, feeling her heart stop._

"_Am I?" He chuckled before disappearing, leaving Wendy by herself._

Wendy awoke to see everything was back to normal, except Peter still hadn't returned. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

Was Hook right? Should she just go home? Maybe Peter didn't really love her. Maybe he still was a boy on the inside.

Maybe everything should be left behind.

* * *

Peter flew in the night sky, trying to get rid of his frustration. He knew he shouldn't have aimed it at Wendy, but she wasn't making any sense. Hook was dead, and they _both _knew it. Though, he wanted to be sure. He flew over the ocean and sneakily darted towards the _Jolly Roger_. It was eerily quiet with the only sound being the ship creaking. He flew over to the porthole leading to Hook's cabin, seeing if there was anybody inside.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a large man talking, though he couldn't make out the words. He was talking to someone, but who?

A man stepped out with the black boots, a red coat, and sharp black curls. He snickered as he unveiled a right knob on his arm before the man placed a gold hook on it, securing it in place.

Peter thought he was going to fall out of the sky at the sight and at the feel of his heart breaking. He flew out of sight and towards home.

Wendy was right. And, he had pretty much called her a liar.

She would never forgive him.

When he reached the tree, he flew inside and called out her name. "Wendy?"

There was no answer.

He noticed the bed was neat again, as if any evidence of her was gone. He landed on his knees and fought back his tears. He couldn't lose her again.

He had to find her.

He immediately flew outside and checked every home in Neverland. He asked the mermaids and Indians, but none had seen her to his surprise. There was only one last place to check and he prayed to God she was there.

* * *

Wendy played with the grass between her fingers as she stared up at the sky with the moon illuminating her body. Her cheeks were stained and dry with the tears she had spilled over Peter. She felt completely alone; just as she was back home.

She lay still and silent when Peter landed in front of her and laid down beside her. He looked up at the moon and placed his hands on his stomach.

"The moon looks just like the one from six years ago," he said. He sighed. "Wendy, I'm sorry."

"Peter, I would never lie to you. I love you," said Wendy, feeling her tears build up again.

"I know. I love you, too."

Wendy looked over at him. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Peter hovered over her body, looking into her eyes. "Why would you think I didn't?"

She bit her lip and took a breath. "Okay, this is going to sound strange. But, my nightmares have all had Hook in them."

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back yesterday, those slash marks on my side were from Hook. In my nightmare, he slashed me there with his hook. I don't know how, but it entered into reality."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, sighing. "Wendy, I need to tell you something. I flew over to the ship and I saw Hook with some large man."

She gasped and sat up, causing Peter to sit back in shock. "He's still alive. And, with that man in my nightmare! Peter, what if they find us?!"

Peter pulled her into an embrace, stroking her curls. "Wendy, calm down. They aren't going to get us. I'll keep you safe."

He knew he could do that, but he wasn't so sure about himself.

She looked up at him. "What about you?"

Peter nodding, doing anything to keep her calm. "We'll keep each other safe. I promise."

* * *

_Author's Note: In case the user, The 13th Heart, never got my private message: Wendy is not in two places at once, technically. She has dream sequences where she is with Hook. More explanation about that will be revealed later in the story._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize for the late update! Check out my new story, "Burning the Flame"._

* * *

_-6-_

The next morning, Peter awoke to the sounds of a twinkle near his ear. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Tinkerbell fluttering right above him. She was animatedly pointing next to him appalled. He looked over and smiled at Wendy as she slept peacefully, showing no nightmares whatsoever.

"Isn't she so beautiful?"

Tinkerbell simply continued her rant of a twinkle. "What is she doing here? I thought you forgot all about her?"

Peter looked at her swiftly. "Never! Tinkerbell, you know she is special to me. I never stopped thinking about her."

"Then why did it take you six years to bring her back?" Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but I regret ever leaving her. It was childish of me."

"Because you were a child!"

"Not anymore. I'm a man. And, I wouldn't trade moments with Wendy for my childhood if I could. She means everything to me."

He looked at Tinkerbell, but instead saw her flying away in fury. He sighed and shook his head, knowing she was just jealous. He put his arms around Wendy and kissed her with ease, feeling completely content.

Suddenly, he noticed a million fairies flying away in a hurry and in one big group. He stood up and drew out his telescope, trying to see what had driven away the fairies into their hideout. His heart stopped when he saw Hook and the man wandering around the woods, definitely on the prowl. He peered down at Wendy, seeing she was still asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, but he had to get her to safety.

* * *

Wendy woke up and rubbed her eyes, feeling fur underneath her body. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and sat up to see Peter watching her from across the room as he assembled another knife from a rock.

"When did we get here?" she asked.

Peter walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "I brought you back about an hour ago."

'Oh, okay." She smiled at him, but he didn't match her expression. She frowned. "What?"

"I saw Hook and that man in the woods. They were near where we were," he explained.

Wendy looked away. "They want me."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "In my nightmare, they said they would kill me first so it would kill you to see me dead."

"No. I won't let that happen to you," said Peter, holding her hands.

"Peter, these nightmares really frighten me. I wake up with wounds that occur in the dream. What if I wake up one day and I'm dead? You can't save me all the time, Peter."

"Which is why I am going to protect you at all costs, Wendy. I love you. I won't let Hook or anybody hurt you." Peter kissed her hands.

Wendy nodded and sighed. "Maybe I should go home. I'll be safer there, right?"

Peter faltered a bit before nodding, looking away. "Yes."

"But, you wouldn't be safe. And, we wouldn't be together." She got closer to him. "I don't want to be away from you anymore."

He smiled at her. "You mean it?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "I love you, Peter. Forever."

Peter chuckled and laid her on the bed, kissing her fervently as he stroked her body in the process, taking off her gown.

Wendy hummed in happiness. "Make love to me, Peter."

"Of course," he murmured, removing his clothes before he rolled over with her kisses.

* * *

They watched through the hole in the tree at the young couple making passionate love. It was a surprise to see Peter as a man, knowing what he was doing.

Hook chuckled darkly, stepping back. "It's such a shame he has to lose her."

Slasher nodded, snickering. "Let's do it now." He held up a gun with a lighter, setting off a large flame.

Hook held his hand up. "Patience. She has to be alone first."

Slasher looked at the couple and smirked. "I get to have her first. She looks delicious."

"You'll get her. And, with Pan watching."

The two men left the couple alone, laughing as they departed from the hideout.

* * *

Wendy smiled at Peter as he kissed her hand, making sure he got her fingertips. She giggled when he began wiggling her fingers as if they were creatures. It felt like she was in a beautiful dream every time she was with him. She never even thought about home.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." She smiled and kissed him once more. "It's almost dinner time."

Peter nodded and sighed, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I don't want to leave this spot."

"I know. But, we need food."

He sighed once more and got up, reluctantly putting on his clothes. "Don't go anywhere."

"Never," she smiled.

Peter looked at her and smiled brightly before flying out of the tree, leaving Wendy to herself. She got dressed and started to explore more inside. She noticed that he never got rid of the things the Lost Boys may have left behind. He also kept some mementos from when she and her brothers were here. It was sad, yet thoughtful.

She grabbed his flute and admired it, testing out a few notes. Feeling a tune, she began playing it while walking around. She wondered how Peter made the instrument or how he got the tunes right. He was very smart, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly, Wendy began to smell smoke. She looked around and saw black smoke creeping in from the hole above the slide. It was coming in fast as she began to realize that there was a fire around the tree.

She gasped and tried to find an exit, but saw they were all blocked with smoke. She began to think she was having another nightmare, but she saw no Hook. She must have been awake.

She began to shout. "Peter!" She hoped he would hear her call.

She began coughing from the smoke as she tried to find cover somewhere. But, it was useless as the smoke kept creeping through.

"Peter, help!"

* * *

Peter drew his dagger from a rabbits' neck as he tossed it over his shoulder, adding it to the basket of fruit. He smiled at the memory of Wendy before he left.

God, she was beautiful.

He suddenly felt a sense that something was wrong. He could see animals and a few fairies depart quickly as he got closer to his home. Then, he heard her cries.

"Peter, help!"

He immediately dropped his things when he came upon the tree, seeing it in an abundance of smoke and flames.

"Wendy, hold on!"

He heard a faint cry before he quickly flew down into the tree, feeling the flames quickly bite into his skin. He gritted his teeth as he landed, seeing his home nearly covered in flames.

"Wendy!" he coughed.

Peter finally spotted her, collapsed on the ground next to the bed. He rushed to her and picked her up in his arms. He suddenly saw part of the trunk collapse and he knew he had to get out. Seeing an exit through the collapsed trunk, which had created an opening, he flew through it and landed nearly twenty feet from the tree.

"Wendy, wake up. Please don't die," cried Peter, already feeling the tears well up.

He looked behind him and stared at the house that was now up in flames, collapsing to the ground. Rain soon began to fall, extinguishing the fire and matching his emotions. But, it was no use. His home was gone and Wendy, he feared, too.

He looked at her and kissed her lips. "Please wake up. I love you, Wendy. I-"

In a matter of seconds, Peter felt a blow to the head and fell to the ground beside Wendy.

Blackness covered his senses.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-7-_

_Wendy giggled as she ran through the Neverland forest, barefoot and dressed up in a shimmery satin dress. Her curls ran behind her through the wind as she dodged running into trees and hopped over any loose trunks. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as she reluctantly stopped her speed._

"_Got you," murmured Peter, grinning in her ear._

"_Not fair. You're faster than me," she said._

_He turned her around in his arms with a smile. "I had to catch up with you. How else was I going to get my arms around you?"_

_Wendy grinned and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. She suddenly furrowed her eyebrows when she felt something wet and sticky cover her stomach. She pulled back and saw Peter looking down at his abdomen as he began to bleed profusely._

"_Peter, what's wrong? What's happened?" _

_He suddenly vanished into thin air, along with the rest of Neverland. She looked around at the pure darkness that enveloped her and began to sob into her hands, wanting normalcy to return._

"Wendy Darling."

With a gasp, Wendy opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dimly lit room that was tight-spaced and held only one window overlooking the deck. She turned to find Slasher standing before her with a smirk as he tapped his fingers on his hips.

She shrunk back, noticing there were shackles around her ankles that were already digging into her skin. "Go away."

"Why would I do that when we have a show to put on?" he asked, pointing his gaze out the window.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to the window, gasping when she saw Peter tied to the mast with his hands behind his back around the mast and his mouth gagged with a rag. She banged on the window as he looked at her frantically with wide eyes, obviously mumbling something that she couldn't hear.

"Peter!" She turned to Slasher. "Let him go! It's me you want, I know it."

"You are correct." Slasher smirked as he came towards her, eying her up and down in her torn and dirty dress. "I do want you, Miss Wendy."

She placed herself against the wall before turning back to the window, seeing Hook with Peter. He looked at Wendy and grinned slyly before throwing his hook down across Peter's cheek, leaving a ghastly mark. Peter's face scrunched up with anguish as he shut his eyes in pain, opening them again to look at Wendy. Hook pointed at the window, keeping his sly grin.

Suddenly, Wendy was grabbed violently by the arms and thrown onto the ground with the shackles making loud noises. She screamed in horror as he began touching her intimately, completely violating her in ways she never thought possible.

He then thrust her up and in Peter's view from outside, pinning her to the wall. Wendy looked across at Peter as tears rolled down his cheeks, dampening the rag in his mouth. She shook her head as she was forced to let Slasher do what he wanted with her, having nowhere to run.

* * *

Outside, Hook chuckled darkly as he watched with Peter at Wendy's violation. He looked at Peter, enjoying the look of horror on his face. "My, my. How could your Wendy do this to you? How could she let another man touch her?"

Peter looked at Hook angrily, wanting desperately to speak words to him that would sin him up and down. Instead, he kept his eyes averted from the view of Wendy and Slasher. He didn't want to look at his Wendy being violated and tortured. It simply broke his heart.

Alas, Hook grabbed his face and directed his attention back to the view. "Don't defy me, boy. Look!"

Peter looked as Wendy screamed inaudibly in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as Slasher lowered her down and away from sight. He choked back a sob as he shut his eyes, more tears falling downward.

What was he to do?

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Wendy lay on the ground helpless. She stared blankly at the empty space, her face dried with tears. She was completely naked with her torn dress laying on her body, which ached with pain and complete violation. She felt dirty, especially since Peter was forced to watch.

She noticed light stream through before she heard a thump, a grunt, and the slam of door. She had no energy to turn or move, but she knew who it was. And, that only brought more tears.

Peter crawled over to Wendy, grabbing her and cradling her in his arms. He sobbed at her appearance and kissed her forehead, rocking her gently back and forth. "Wendy. Oh, Wendy."

She looked at him through her tears. "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault. Don't you dare think it is." He shut his eyes in pain. "I can't get the image out of my head."

Wendy gulped, her throat dry with thirst. "He touched me, kissed me, and hurt me. I had no control. He made me feel dirty."

Peter let out a broken sigh as he shook his head. "No, no, no."

The door swung open, Slasher and Hook appearing before them with smirks on their faces. Peter held Wendy closer, angrily looking at them as if they could die right then from his glare. "Get the hell away from us!"

Slasher snickered as he walked forward. He then grabbed Peter by his curls and drew his head back. "Your Wendy is one fine creature."

Hook walked toward them, stroking his hook delicately. "Now, now. Save the boy for later. I'm not finished with him yet."

"Leave him alone!" shouted Wendy, hanging onto Peter.

Slasher let go of Wendy and glared at her, grabbing without warning from Peter's grasp. "You little wench. I should have done things a lot harder with you."

She yelped when he smacked her, causing Peter to push Slasher away from her and against the wall. He held his dagger up against his throat. "I will kill you if you-"

"Now, Peter. Do you really think that is such a good idea?"

Peter looked at Hook, seeing his sword up against Wendy's throat as he held her back. He went toward her, but was held against Slasher. "Hook, why are you doing this to us?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why? Pan, it's my turn to make your life a living Hell." He glared at Wendy as he threw her down on her stomach, throwing his sword down and raising his hook.

"No!" yelled Peter.

Wendy screamed as the hook slashed against her back repeatedly, creating multiple wounds and burns throughout her body.

Peter struggled in Slasher's arms, desperate to save Wendy. "Let me go! Wendy!"

Slasher snickered darkly. "Hook, what should we do with Pan?"

Hook stood up, staring at Wendy as she lay down in a tired and unconscious matter. He looked at him. "Tie him back to the mast. It's time he learned his lesson of Hell."

Peter screamed in anger, agony, and horror as he was taken away from Wendy and back outside. He continued to cry out her name as they tied him to the mast. Almost immediately, he was being slashed and beaten multiple times across his body. The pain was unbearable as he began thinking of Wendy, of their magical moments together, and of their love for each.

He thought about every single moment they had spent together in Neverland before his world turned black once again, leaving him with no breath and nothing more to think of.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-8-_

Slasher followed Hook into the Captain's Quarters, deviously laughing under his breath at his previous actions that he had followed through with. He taken Wendy as his own, completely removing any sign of Peter's hold on her. He didn't even care how much she had cried or screamed throughout it all. It felt immensely good to him. So good that he wanted to do it again, even.

"What now, Captain? What's our next plan?" he asked, watching as Hook removed his simple hook and replaced it with one that was double the amount and twice the size.

Hook smirked, looking at him. "It's my turn to have some fun by myself."

"What do you want me to do?"

He walked around to the window, spying on Peter. He was still tied to the mast, temporarily unconscious. His head was lolled to the side, a stream of blood dried and crusted on the side of his face from his cheek. There were many scratches and scars on his arms and torso, traveling all the way down to his legs. It was as if he had no good skin left on him.

"I will spend some time with Pan. You will spend more time with Wendy. Do as you wish," he said.

Slasher chuckled darkly and nodded, drawing out his shiny dagger that was much sharper and shinier than Peter's. "With pleasure."

"I'll report to you when I am finished," said Hook. "We're going to have some fun with our own personal Hell."

* * *

Peter opened his eyes groggily, seeing a complete blur of blues and browns. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, gasping when he saw Hook standing right in front of him with a slight smirk. He was stroking his two hooks delicately, apparently planning on using them if he felt he had to.

"How do you feel Pan?"

He simply spit on Hook's shoes angrily, sending a stream of blood down to his black boots. "I feel like shit. But, of course, that's what you want."

"Now, now. Since when did Pan get such a mouth on him?" asked Hook, amused.

"What do you really want from me, Hook? You've done enough to kill me. You've captured us, you've hurt Wendy to the point of near death, and you've beat me senselessly. What else do you want?"

Hook walked around him slowly. "You see Pan, ever since I met you, you have made it your mission to spoil my fun. I've captured creatures, stolen jewels, and killed some people. But, I feel that is no reason to hurt me whenever you find out. You spoil everything. You spoil my happiness."

"So you want to spoil _my _happiness?" asked Peter angrily, struggling to get free.

"That's right, Pan. _I_ want to spoil your happiness. _I _want to ruin your fun. _I _want to destroy you," he seethed, spitting in his face as he spoke. "You are a menace and I can't wait until you find die in front of me."

"Why don't you do it now, then? I can't live anymore. You destroyed Wendy and you have destroyed my life. You win, Hook."

Hook chuckled, scraping his hooks against Peter's arm, causing him to seethe in pain. "I am not finished with you just yet. You have so much more suffering to go through. And Wendy is not dead, per say."

Peter looked at him, breathing heavily with the newly found pain in his arm. "Where is she?"

"Why, she is with my minion. He is taking _very _good care of her."

He drew his head back as far as he could do and took in a deep breath, feeling his stomach tighten and his heart beating incredibly fast by the second. His Wendy was being hurt again and he could do nothing about it.

Again.

* * *

Slasher stared at Wendy as she lay in a crumpled mess from Hooks' beating. She was breathing, but she was incredibly still. Her eyes were closed. She didn't even twitch. He shook his head and kicked her foot, receiving no response from her. He cursed under his breath and kicked her foot again. He continued to kick until he got frustrated and began kicking her back and stomach.

"Wake up!"

Wendy continued to lay on the floor, breathing but unconscious. He shook his head and paced back and forth. What was he to do now? He was given orders by Hook to have his fun with her and now he couldn't even accomplish that order. He then threw her over his shoulder and stomped outside onto the deck towards Hook and Peter, who were locked in a vicious tirade.

"Hook! This girl won't wake up!" he yelled, tossing her to the ground.

Peter looked at Wendy and screamed out incoherently, thrashing against the bounds that were around him. He cried out her name in tears, begging her to wake up. Somehow, miraculously, he broke free of his bounds and crawled over to Wendy. He held her body against his own and cried in her hair, kissing her face over and over.

"Wendy, wake up. Please wake-" The rest of his words came out sobs as he shook his head.

Why did this have to happen to them? He had brought her back to Neverland so they could be together, so he could show her that he could love her now. He wanted to show her that he wanted to be with her, no matter how he may have felt six years ago. Even then he wanted to be with her. He figured it would be safe for them since Hook was dead. He had been swallowed whole. They would spend the rest of their lives safely here, together.

But, everything had backfired on them and now her life was hanging on the line because of it all.

Hook grabbed Peter by the hair, swinging him up viciously. He sneered at him. "Pan is _not _a man, after all. To cry over a _girl_!"

He threw him down next to Wendy, creating the exact scenario that he had looked down upon so many years ago. Yet, this time, it was a lot darker. He glared at Peter before balling his hand into a fist and cracking it down against Peter's jaw. He grunted in pain as he took another fist to his face and his stomach. He felt like his lungs were going to give out when Hooks boot connected with his chest, ultimately cracking his ribs with the weight.

Peter yelled out in pain, attempting to crawl over to Wendy's body. He only screamed even more in pain, tears streaming down his face. He managed to clutch onto Wendy's body as Hook dug his fingers into his wounds, eliciting cries. He finally gleamed his hooks in the air, smirking.

"I shall enjoy watching the final fall of Neverlands' beloved prince, Peter Pan."

The hooks came down onto Peter's flesh on his side, digging in deep. He cried out in undeniable pain as the hooks twisted around in his flesh, piercing something with incredible force inside him. When the hooks came out, he gasped as he could feel his breath struggling.

Wendy opened her eyes, gasping at the noise all around her. She wasn't sure if it had been a dream, but she continued to hear faint sounds that grew louder and louder into cries. She looked over and fumbled on her hands and knees, cradling Peter's head into her lap. She cried as he struggled to breath, gasping for air in his lungs.

He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile as he bled heavily on the wood beneath him. "You're alive. You're…alive."

"You're dying," she whispered. She shook her head as she sobbed on his neck and chest. She looked down at the pool of blood. "Peter, don't leave me."

Peter shook his head, beginning to cough up blood. "I'm not leaving you. I'll be with you in your heart."

"You _can't _leave me, Peter. Please. I can't go on without you."

His breaths came out in gasps as he held her hand loosely. "Wendy, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you so long ago. I knew deep in my heart we would be together. I'm just sorry it took this long."

"No, Peter." She shook her head as tears continued to fall. "You can't leave me. We have so much more to live for."

Peter tried to speak, but only got out a few heartfelt gasps before his chest fell heavily with his eyes glossing over in death. Wendy stared at him and shook him. "Peter, no. Wake up. Peter!"

She looked up at Hook and Slasher, who stared at her with sick pity and amusement. Without even thinking of her actions beforehand, she grabbed Hooks' sword from his side and stood up. She pointed it at Slasher and glared at him, shaking her head.

"This is where you deserve to die; for hurting me and Peter. You deserve to sink into the ocean for the rest of eternity. You don't deserve to breathe."

Slasher looked at her with surprising fear, completely believing her threats. "You don't know how to use a sword, girly."

Wendy turned with her sword before she struck at his chest and plunged the sword into his chest. He gasped in pain once she thrust it out with his fresh blood on the spear. He fell to the ground, dead immediately.

"Don't call me girly," she said.

She turned to Hook, who looked at her with his same amusement. She pointed her sword. "I am so tired of you, Hook. I'm not going to kill you instantly. I want you to fight me."

Without hesitation, he drew out his other sword and began clanging against hers. The moved swiftly across the ship angrily, waiting for the final end to happen. Their feet moved swiftly against the ground as they attempted to aim at a killing move, failing each time.

"Give it up, Wendy. Your Peter is _dead_," said Hook. He backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground. He stared at her. "You have _nothing _now. No family and no love. If anyone deserves to die, it should be _you. _What have you to live for?"

Wendy stood up despite the pain and advanced on Hook, twisting her sword in place. She dodged his moves, ultimately placing the tip of the sword under his chin once she knocked his own out of his hooks' grasp. "If anyone deserves to die, it should be you. You have made everybody feel scared of Neverland with every corner they turned. Everybody felt safe when you were gone and that is how it should be. You bring _shame _to Neverland."

She then twisted around him and gripped his head up, placing the blade of the sword at his neck. "You don't belong here. You belong in _Hell_."

In one swift move, she whipped the sword against his neck and allowed him to fall to the ground at his death. His throat drew out a stream of blood as his body disconnected from the world. She looked at him and Slasher before dropping the sword hastily. She sighed heavily and looked at Peter's dead body.

"You aren't leaving me," she whispered before cradling his body in her grasp and walking off the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-9-_

Wendy watched Peter soak in the Healing Waters, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been sitting on the rock for nearly fifteen minutes and nothing was happening. Peter still lay in the water, his body still and no longer bleeding. He looked rather pale, but seemed to have held some of his glow. She began to remember when he had put her in the same spot when she was near death and bleeding profusely. If she woke up, then why not he?

She hugged her knees to her chest. "Peter, I need you."

A twinkle next to her ear alerted her and she gasped when she saw Tinkerbell. She looked at Peter and back at the fairy. "Tinkerbell, isn't there anything you can do?"

To her delight, she nodded and made a little sound like a whistle. Almost immediately, a thousand other fairies ventured around Peter's body. They sprinkled his body with fairy dust, making him shimmer against the water. He soon lifted up into the air, his arms and legs flailing. Wendy was almost afraid and certain that Peter would drop to the ground.

"Where are you taking him?" she asked, watching as he disappeared with the fairies.

Suddenly, another fairy came up to her. But, she looked different. She was actually walking like a human and she even looked human, too. However, her features made her look like she was a part of the fairy species. Her hair was made from beautiful flowers and her dress was made from elegant leaves from the forest. She walked with a sort of grace that Wendy would never possess.

"You must be the Wendy girl we have heard so much about," she said. Her voice was like a whisper in the wind, very light.

"I can understand you," said Wendy. "But-"

The fairy held a hand up, her fingers looking incredibly pointed and sharp. "My child, I rule all of the fairies. I make sure they are taken care of. They refer to me as their Queen, but I prefer to be known as their Mother." She paused. "My name is Lucy."

Wendy nodded. "Is Peter going to be okay?"

Lucy looked down, but nodded. "Yes. Peter will survive. But, I must warn you. In the way we are reviving him with our medicines, there will be a possible side effect."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Will he be dizzy or nauseous?"

"Wendy, Peter will only have a 20% chance of remembering you. He could wake up and have forgotten anything that you two have done since you met. He would only remember his life here in Neverland."

Wendy looked away in shock, shaking her head. "No, he would never forget me. He still remembered me after I left."

Lucy held Wendy's hands, cool to the touch. "Wendy, calm. Calm, my child. We aren't certain just yet, but it is likely. The only thing we can be certain of is Peter's survival."

"What am I supposed to do? Our house burned down."

"We aren't sure how long it will take. It could take days, weeks, or maybe even years. I would advise you to go back to London."

Wendy couldn't believe it. She was supposed to go home? How could she possible leave Peter here? What if he did wake up and he saw she wasn't here? What if he remembered? He would think that she just left him without any sort of explanation.

"I don't understand. I need to be by his side when he wakes up," said Wendy, making her way down the fairies' path.

Lucy blocked her way. "Wendy, you may not enter unless you are invited. Those grounds are sacred."

"But, you know me! They all know me! They couldn't possible think that I would hurt anybody, right?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's a Law, Wendy. We value our Laws and they can't be broken. I'm sorry."

Wendy scoffed in exasperation. "Can't you just invite me in?"

Lucy shook her head, guiding her away gently. "I'm sorry. The best thing for you right now is to go back to London."

"But, how will I know when he wakes up? How will I know if he remembers me?" asked Wendy.

"Peter will return to you. We will tell him everything."

"How am I supposed to get home? I can't get home without Peter's help and direction."

"You dream with reality, my dear. Just close your eyes and think of the nursery," whispered Lucy.

Wendy nodded slowly, whispered her love for Peter, and closed her eyes. She sighed and tried to picture the nursery back home. She thought of the bookshelves that held all the literature that she loved. She thought of her warm bed, where she had peered through its heart hole when she met Peter. She thought of the bay window, the window that Peter would always fly through when she was asleep.

She began to gather an image of the nursery, but only saw destruction. The bookshelves were ripped apart with the books ripped up to shreds. The bed was in half with feathers from the pillows flying everywhere. A corner in the nursery was on fire and as she peered more closely, it was the swords and weaponry that she and her brothers had brought back six years ago. The wallpaper was ripped up as if something sharp had dragged itself across it. Lastly, the window was broken. The panels were open, but the stained glass was completely broken to pieces. She looked at it and gently touched it, tears springing to her eyes as she looked at the symbolic memory that was now broken.

She heard a dark chuckle and turned around, gasping. "Who is here? Show yourself or I will alert the police!"

She could see nothing, but there was somebody here. Somebody was standing in front of her, but it was too dark for her eyes. She saw something lift into the air and it gleamed by itself, even in the dark. When she began to realize what it was, she nearly fell over in a panic. She backed away as she shuddered with fright.

"No, it's impossible. It can't be." She shook her head rapidly as she was suddenly grabbed by the shadow roughly. She was held at arm's length.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. I am still very much alive in your dreams, whether you want me to be or not."

Lucy stared in horror as she witnessed Wendy scream in agony as she was pierced through her heart with something very imaginary to her own eyes. She watched as Wendy let out a silent scream before crumpling to the ground, blood pouring out onto the ground.

The fairy quickly whispered words with a shaky breath, a thousand other fairies appearing. They sprinkled Wendy's body with fairy dust and took her body in the same direction that they took Peter's. Lucy looked on as a sparkling tear drifted down her cheek, feeling ice cold.

"What is this madness?"


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-10-_

_3 weeks later…_

Peter looked up above him warily, seeing a vast assortment of leaves, tree bark, and twinkling lights. He nearly threw a fit of sneezes when wind blew through the leaves, causing fairy dust to sprinkle down. He sat up and felt absolutely stillness of calm throughout his body, though he could feel a slight jolt of pain in his heart. He decided to ignore it and headed towards an opening that revealed more trees and a bridge. Once he was outside, he finally knew where he was.

He saw a number of tree tops with over one million rooms housing patients of different species, neighborhoods for the fairies, and a trail leading back out to the forest. He was inside Pixie Hollow.

He glanced down and noticed a fading scar with glowing whiteness surrounding it. "What?"

"Don't touch, Peter. That glow is healing and protecting your battle wounds."

Peter looked up and immediately gasped, kneeling quickly. "Your Majesty."

Lucy shook her head. "Stand, please. Peter, do you know where you are?"

"Pixie Hollow, of course." He noticed how his voice was slightly rugged.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not exactly, miss."

Lucy sighed sadly. "I was afraid this would happen. You don't remember much at all."

"What's happened? Is this Hook's doing?" he asked.

"Hook is dead, Peter. So is all of his crew. There aren't any more pirates on Neverland," she said.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Did the Lost Boys kill all of them without me?"

"You, Wendy, her brothers, and the boys killed them."

He looked at her quizzically. "Who is Wendy?"

Lucy took his hand and guided him across the bridge. "Peter, you aren't a little boy anymore. You're a man."

"What?! That can't be! Why in the world would I be a man?" he demanded.

She entered another room and pointed. "You fell in love with her."

Peter looked down at a woman that was surrounded by a glowing bubble, her eyes closed and still. Her arms lay across her chest, clutching an acorn that was at her neck. Her curls fanned out around her face among the leaves.

Peter let go of Lucy's hand and walked to the woman, staring at her profusely. "Who is she?"

"Wendy," said Lucy, watching him closely. "That bubble is what is keeping her heart beating. She has been in a deep sleep for three weeks."

Peter whispered her name and shut his eyes as his mind began to whirl. Images of a window, skylight, a floating ship, the Healing Waters, the tree house, and a final battle immersed his brain.

He felt another pang at his heart and flinched. "Ow!"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I died in front of her. Hook killed me. Your Majesty, I remember her." His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his Wendy. "Why is she like this?"

"I told her to return to London until you got better, but something imaginary killed her heart," she said.

"But, her heart is beating."

"Yes, we repaired it but it is up to her when she wants to wake up."

Peter's mind suddenly filled with Wendy's screams, a cry for help and a small glint. He gasped and clutched his chest, groaning in pain. He started breathing heavily.

Lucy looked at him frantically. "Peter, what's the matter?"

"I don't know," he grunted. "My heart feels like a knife is going through it."

She looked at Wendy and then back at him. "Peter, you should sit down." She gestured to the chair next to the bed.

He collapsed in it as he tried to calm down. "Your Majesty, I don't know what's happening. Wendy and I deserve a tranquil love. Not this."

His mind took another turn. He was no longer in Pixie Hollow. He was in the destroyed nursery, much to his dismay. Now, there was blood everywhere. Dried blood. He looked around and heard a clatter. "Wendy?"

"Peter, is that you?" She ran towards him once his form came into view. Her body, which was covered in dry blood, collided with his in a hug. "Oh my God."

"Wendy, what's happened? What are we doing here?" he asked, clutching her close.

"I'm stuck here, Peter. Where am I out there?" She looked up at him, trembling.

"You're in Pixie Hollow at the infirmary. Wendy, you have to wake up. I need you," he said, looking down at her.

She shook her head, frantically looking around. "I don't know how. I can't get out of here."

Peter walked over to the door and opened it, seeing the staircase and hallway destroyed as well. Glass and stripped wallpaper cluttered the ground. He held Wendy's hand as he flew her down to the foyer. The front door was busted open with the glass cracked. He looked in the den and saw the piano was ripped in half with white and black keys scattered around it. Mirrors and windows were broken, furniture was in shreds, and photos were ripped. The whole house was in tatters. Nothing had any survival.

"Where is your family?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's like they vanished. There isn't a note or anything." Wendy looked towards the door, hearing a sound. "What was that?"

"Stay here," he whispered, dragging out his dagger. He crept towards the front door and peered outside. The streets were quiet and completely normal with nothing out of the ordinary. He walked outside and looked around. There was nobody to call for help. It was deserted. He looked up at the house and gasped. On the outside, everything was completely safe and repaired. There were no broken windows. Even the open front door was completely clean. And, when you looked inside from the street, the inside of the house from what you could see was clean as well. It was an illusion to strangers. To them, it was real.

He walked back inside and shut the door, grabbing Wendy's hand and rushing back into the nursery. He shut the door behind them and frantically looked around. "Wendy, nobody would believe us if we told them we were in danger."

"Why?" she asked.

"When strangers see your house, they don't see what we see. They see a completely normal house. Nothing is broken, Wendy. We're stuck in an illusion that is real to us." Peter walked over to the window, feeling a pang in his heart at the shattered memories of it all. "Wendy, who did this?"

"I don't remember. It's like my mind is being erased or something."

He looked at her. "Even of me?"

She shook her head and walked towards him, holding his face between her hands. "No, Peter. No matter how much is erased, I never forget about you and what we have."

He nodded. "The Queen said my mind had been erased when I woke up, but when I saw you and said your name, everything came back to me. It's like our connection is-"

"Unbeatable," she said.

"Strong." Peter smiled at her and nodded. "Wendy, I will get you out of here. I'll make sure you wake up."

"How?" she asked. "I've tried to wake up. I've tried to escape. It's like there is a huge wall surrounding my house and I can't get out."

Peter sighed, putting his hands on her waist. He nuzzled his nose with hers. "Wendy, I love you. Not even an illusion can stop me from keeping us together. I'll get you back, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Peter. But-" She gasped when she saw Peter double over in pain, clutching his chest. "Peter!"

Peter suddenly gasped in pain then screamed. He collapsed to the ground as he continued to scream as if his body was on fire and the spark had been ignited in his heart.

"Peter! Peter, what's wrong?!" exclaimed Wendy, kneeling next to him and holding his face in her lap. "Peter, talk to me. What's wrong?!"

Outside in the real world with Wendy still asleep, Peter's actions were reality while Lucy called for help. She knelt beside a screaming Peter, who was still screaming and clutching his chest.

"Wendy, no!" screamed Peter, before everything suddenly went black in his world.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I am sorry to keep you waiting, but you have no idea how happy it makes me to still see those e-mails letting me know about the favorites and alerts on this story. You guys are so amazing. I never expected this much recognition for this story, with it being out of my range and such. This story is almost over, maybe a few chapters left. Keep a look out for updates on my main page and follow my twitter account that is linked there, as well. I will tweet about my stories and more. (:_

* * *

_-11-_

The queen looked over at Peter that night, as he was still unconscious. He was next to Wendy, secured in his own bubble. She looked on as all of Pixie Hollow slept, though they worried about their prince. She had no idea what was going on. She figured this was truly the end of Neverland.

Peter's mind, however, was as lively as it could possibly be in a destroyed house. He opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up, seeing he was still in the nursery. He looked around to find that he was alone. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Wendy?"

"I'm here," she said, coming away from the broken window. She stepped carefully over the glass and walked into his arms. She sighed with a broken breath. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I'm like you are now. Fast asleep," he said.

"Peter, I'm scared. How are we going to get out of here?" she asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Is there any food?"

She shook her head. "It's all gone. Everything is destroyed."

Peter walked over to the window, seeing the sun slowly rising. Though, it continued to look gloomy and dark. He looked down and saw people walking on the street. He felt like yelling for help, but he knew nobody would notice. They wouldn't believe it in a normal house like they saw.

"Peter." He looked at Wendy, who was now sitting on the bed. "Is this it for us?"

He walked over to her and sat in front of her. The feathers rose around them at the extra weight. "This isn't the end. I'm going to get us out of here."

"I've been stuck in here for weeks, Peter! I've tried getting out, but I'm always stopped. It's like my body is telling me no," she said. She looked down. "We're doomed."

He stroked her cheek. "Hey, hey. We are not doomed. Wendy, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She looked up, shocked. "You do? You mean-"

"Yes," he nodded, smiling for the first time in a long time. "When we finally escape, I'm going back with you on Earth."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. I don't ever want to lose you," he said. He leaned forward and captured her lips, running his fingers through her hair.

Wendy clutched onto his arms and laid down on the bed, having him hover over her. He stroked her sides down to her waist and brought his hands back up to her face, stroking it gently. She ran her nails down his back as he began kissing her neck, nipping at her soft spot. She moaned in retaliation.

"Peter, make love to me."

He looked at her, feeling hot. "What? Wendy, I-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Peter, I don't care where we are. I don't care if the house is burning, if it's snowing in the forest, or if we are stuck in the middle of nowhere. I want to feel safe with you and I want to be taken away somewhere. I want you take me away from this place."

He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but love for him. He nodded and kissed her finger before taking her hands and holding them above her head. He then proceeded to remove her gown and looked at her naked form. Despite her scars, bruises, and dirt, he still saw her as the most beautiful person. He let her strip him off his attire and watched as she ran her hands along his smooth skin and sculpted body.

"So handsome," she whispered.

He brushed his lips across hers. "So beautiful."

She held his lips to hers as he positioned his body over hers. They were suddenly taken away from the hell they were in. To them, as their bodies moved fluently with each other, they were taken back to Neverland. They were back in their comfortable bed and nestled under the covers. Everything was calm and they were safe. There were no fights and no enemies. It was pure peace. It was as if nothing could harm them.

It seemed as if ages had passed until they sighed together, basking in the high of their activities. Peter held her naked body close to his as they spooned each other. Sweat rolled down their skin. Peter kissed the back of her neck and stroked her stomach as she sighed in contentment.

"I missed that," she said.

"Me too," said Peter. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take them away.

* * *

Wendy awoke with a jolt hours later. She looked beside her and found nothing but emptiness. She began breathing heavily until she heard a noise downstairs. She quickly slipped on her gown and rushed down the steps. She skidded to a stop when she saw two police officers holding Peter by the arms aggressively. He was struggling and stopped when he saw Wendy.

"Wendy," he whispered. "Don't come down here."

"Wait a minute." She rushed to him, despite the growl of the officers. She held his face. "Peter, what's happening?"

He pressed his face to hers, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Wendy, I love you. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, wiping away his tears.

He choked back a sob. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of here."

Wendy shook her head. "No, you can still help." She looked at the officers. "Let him go!"

She was suddenly backhanded by one of the men and fell to the ground by the force. She heard Peter call her name and then a few grunts. She looked up and saw Peter's nearly crouching to his knees. He looked at her and he suddenly had a bruise forming on his face.

"Peter…"

"I'm so deeply sorry that it has to be this way, my dear."

Wendy looked into the living room, seeing a tall figure coming out of the shadows. She noticed the black boots and dark pants that fit around muscular legs. A blue and white striped shirt covered his toned body that led up to a clean face with a sculpted jaw and rounded nose. Glasses stood on the bridge of his nose and a white head of hair completed his profile.

"Who are you?" asked Wendy.

He chuckled as he stood beside the officers. "You mean, you don't recognize me? I guess you wouldn't. I look so different." He eyed her up and down. "So do you."

"Why is Peter like this?" She glared at this man.

He crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to think. "You see, Peter is a wanted man now. He is wanted for the killing of Captain James Hook. Don't forget about trespassing on his ship. Stealing jewels, killing his crew. My, the list goes on."

"What?" Wendy shook her head. "You can't do that. And, he didn't kill Hook. Hook killed him!"

"Regardless," said the man.

Wendy glared at him. "Let Peter go."

"That's quite impossible, dear. I have waited so long for him to come and now I have him. It's amazing the connection that you two have. I mean, who would have known that your heart would be connected with his?" He chuckled.

"I don't understand." Wendy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Since your heart is barely alive right now, it causes Peter's heart pain. That explains why he is now barely alive in the real world. You two are bonded to each other for life," he said. He then paused with a sneer. "But, I don't care. That will all be over now. Once I kill you here, then his heart will die automatically. You both will be dead here and there."

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Wendy. She rushed to Peter and held his face. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. "Peter, no."

"I love you," he murmured, gradually kissing her.

The man pretended to be in awe. "How sweet. Too bad it has to end."

"You never told me who you are," said Wendy. She stayed close to Peter and looked at the man.

"I suppose I have to tell you now." He grinned and opened his arms. "Don't you remember good old Smee?"


	12. ATTENTION!

I am FULLY aware that this is not a new chapter, but I have MAJOR news!

My very first e-book is NOW AVAILABLE at the affordable price of $2.99!

Here is the description:

* * *

_Roman and Ella are in love, striving in a beautiful relationship. But, when she breaks his heart and moves away, he struggles with continuing through life as himself. _

_Just when he thinks his life has no meaning anymore, he sees her three months later._

_Yet, she doesn't remember anything about him or her life._

_Roman struggles to make her remember, causing his life to go into a whirlwind of events. He is suddenly pursued by God to make the right changes in his life and with Ella._

_Follow Roman's journey in the past as he relives the first few months of his relationship and strives to keep his relationship with Ella intact. Even if it means risking his own life in the process._

* * *

The story's title is "Fate". The chapters do go into detail, but they are not long chapters. Though, there are a lot of chapters. There is romance, drama, suspense, and family issues.

I have worked months and months on this story and I am so proud that it is finally finished. This is only the beginning. Also, there is a special thank you to my readers on Fanfiction. This is all for you guys. Thank you so much for being there for me! (:

books/view/344239


	13. Chapter 12

___I do not own Peter Pan or its characters affiliated with the franchise. Based off of the 2003 film._

* * *

_-12-_

Peter stared at him, this man, this pirate that he had thought was a good one. He thought he was someone that wanted to do good after living like a pirate. Instead, he was man that wanted revenge. He was just like Hook, only worse. He had trapped both him and Wendy in this dreamland that they just couldn't escape. He wanted to kill them permanently. Once and for all.

Peter looked at Wendy as she continued to hold him, even as the officers were trying to pull them apart. He grunted against them and stared at Smee. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" he asked, bored.

"How could you trap us like this? I thought you were the good one. What happened to you?" asked Peter.

Smee sighed and looked away. "After I jumped ship once that small boy threatened me with that sword that was obviously too big for him, I swam back to land. I managed to come here to England and changed my whole life." He looked at Wendy. "I've been watching Wendy for years. What a revolution, too."

Peter growled, struggling to attack Smee. An officer acknowledged Smee's nod and punched Peter in the face. Wendy cried out meekly.

"As I was saying," said Smee. "I changed my body by getting in shape so I could be prepared for this day. I wanted to be prepared for the day that I would be the one to kill Peter Pan."

"How did you know about Hook?" asked Peter.

"I have my sources." He then snapped his finger to reveal Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell," whispered Wendy, shocked.

"She is at my bidding now. I had her spy on you and Peter to be sure that you had actually stayed with him in Neverland. Obviously, you did. She helped me charm these officers so they could come into the house." He paused. "Peter shall die once they take him away to be beheaded."

Wendy scoffed, surprised. "Beheaded? Why in the world would you do that?!"

"This way, he would never return. It'd be impossible for him to come back to life," explained Smee.

"No!" Wendy stood up. She looked at Peter before walking towards Smee. "You can't take him away. You can have me instead."

"And, why would I just have you?" asked Smee, looking down at her.

"Wendy, no." Peter shook his head. "Please, don't."

"You know Peter wouldn't be able to live without me," said Wendy. "But, let him live. Don't kill him. Just kill me."

Smee grinned and looked at Peter. "I don't know if I want to kill you yet." He looked back at Wendy sensually. "I believe I want to do something more with you first."

Peter's mind soon took another turn. He began to recall the events of Wendy being under Hook and Slasher's control, being taken advantage of. He had had enough of it. He suddenly grew strength that he never knew he had. He suddenly used this new strength and escaped from the police and his clutches, staggering them back.

The police attempted to grab him again until Peter drew out his knife, killing them both. He turned to Smee, who looked surprised and slightly terrified.

"I have had enough. Wendy is my girl and nobody else is going to take advantage of her. I won't let you," he growled.

Wendy watched as Peter gently moved her out of the way. He turned to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, knowing what he was about to do.

Without warning, Peter was suddenly knocked forward. Smee held a sword in his hand, having knocked Peter to the ground with the handle.

"You want to fight? You got it, Pan," he said angrily.

Peter stood up, holding out his small sword. "Have at thee, Smee."

They were suddenly banging swords together and grunting with force, moving about the house. Wendy watched in horror at times when Peter would be hurt or in shock when Smee would be cut. They moved into the kitchen, stepping on glass. She could see the bits that stuck to Peter's feet.

It suddenly took a wrong turn when Smee's sword knocked his sword out of his hand. Smee turned him around my the neck, holding him in a tight grip. He held the sword to his neck, their breaths heavy.

"Well, well. The tables have turned," said Smee, chuckling darkly. "Any last words?"

Peter looked at Wendy, gesturing his eyes toward the stairs. She nodded and quickly went to the nursery. She found the sword from her previous adventure long ago. She could hear more grunting as she went downstairs. She saw Smee's distraction with trying to kill Peter and entered the kitchen from the other entrance, sneaking up behind him.

"This is over," she murmured before screaming and entering the sword through Smee's body.

She was suddenly thrown back by an unnatural force as a bright light overtook her vision. She could hear Peter's scream as they were both flung towards the walls. Though, they felt nothing. They felt air and peace. They felt as light as a feather. It was pure white around them as they began to float away from each other.

* * *

Wendy suddenly opened her eyes, seeing sunlight streaming through leaves. Her breathing was steady and calm, as well as her heart. She blinked a few times before looking around, hearing the birds and the sounds of twinkling.

"Wendy, my dear."

She looked the other way to see the Queen smiling happily at her. "Lucy?" She sat up, confused. "What happened?"

"You've been asleep for quite some time. You have no more wounds, either."

Wendy looked down, seeing that her wounds from the beginning were no longer there. She was clean of any imperfections. In fact, she had woken up a new woman. Her hair was shinier, she was wearing a gold dress, and her skin felt like porcelain. She felt amazing.

"Smee?" she asked.

"He has been destroyed. He was the connection to you and Peter being asleep. The sword you drove through his body destroyed that connection," she explained.

"So, everything is okay?" asked Wendy, smiling.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, my dear. Everything is as it should be."

Wendy suddenly looked around frantically. "Peter..."

"He is on the bridge just outside. He is waiting for you," she grinned knowingly.

Wendy eagerly got out of the bed and rushed outside. She suddenly stopped when she saw what was happening on the large bridge. It connected on different sides to other house. Though this time, there were shining and streaming lights above. Flower petals lined the railings and floor beneath her bare feet. Straight ahead were fairies floating above and a gazebo laced with lilies and leaves.

Underneath the gazebo was Peter dressed in a white, buttoned shirt and green pants. His feet were bare and he looked absolutely handsome.

He was smiling.

"Peter, what is this?" asked Wendy, afraid to step forward.

Lucy came up to her, smiling. "Your wedding, of course."

She went wide-eyed. "What?!"

Peter chuckled. "I hope that doesn't mean you don't want to marry me."

"No, I do want to marry you." Wendy smiled at him then looked at Lucy. "But, now? I mean, whose idea was this?"

"Peter's," she said. "He woke up before you and came to us, wanting to immediately be with you forever. We got all of this together and your attire together in time for you to wake up."

A tear fell from Wendy's eye as she looked back at Peter. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, smiling.

"Shall we get started?" Lucy grinned, walked toward the gazebo. She stood in the middle and gestured for Wendy. "Come, my dear."

Wendy slowly walked toward them and stood beside Peter, facing him as he faced her. They held hands together and grinned, excited. "My gosh."

"Friends of Pixie Hollow and all of Neverland, we are gathered here to join our Prince and his Princess," started Lucy. "It has been a hardship, but they feel they are ready to be one."

She turned to Peter. "Peter Pan, do you promise with your heart and Neverland to adore your beloved wife forever?"

Peter nodded, smiling at Wendy. "I definitely do."

Lucy nodded and looked at Wendy. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling, do you promise..."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, giggling. "I promise with my heart and Neverland to adore my beloved husband forever."

Peter laughed at her eagerness, squeezing her hands. "There is your answer."

Lucy smiled and magically produced to cups from her hands, handing them to Peter and Wendy. "If you will now drink the water produced from the Neverland seas, which will bound you forever."

They drank the water from the sea and watched as the cups disappeared from their hands. They smiled at each other, not really believing that they were doing this after everything they had been through. Six years. Six years of trusting, tears, laughter, fights, and love. It all brought them to this moment.

They were meant to be.

"Peter, Wendy? By the power vested in me by Neverland and Pixie Hollow, I now pronounce you two Prince and Princess of Neverland. You may kiss your wife, Peter."

Peter grinned and eagerly brought Wendy into his arms, placing his lips over hers. He held her tightly as their lips moved against each other passionately, wanting to savor this moment forever.

They were finally together forever.

* * *

After the wedding, Wendy and Peter walked the sands of Neverland hand in hand. They were husband and wife. They were Prince and Princess.

A thought suddenly sprung to Wendy's mind. "Wait. Prince and Princess. What about our plans for Earth?"

Peter sighed. "Well, I don't know anymore. We can still live here, but we could try to live in both places. Grow up on Earth and rule at the same time. We can still come back."

Wendy stopped and looked at him, still holding his hand. "What about when we are a lot older? How could we fly?"

Peter suddenly grinned at her. "Like this." He then snapped his fingers.

They were suddenly no longer at the beach. They were in a completely different place. Wendy looked around, seeing the nursery restored to its former glory. However, it only had the beds and the repaired window. There were books on the shelves, though.

"What?" Wendy giggled.

Peter smiled at her, stroking her cheek. She looked at him. "After Smee was killed, the home was restored immediately. Nothing is broken and nothing is torn." He looked at the nursery. "This will be for our children."

"Children?" Wendy was getting choked up.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. Our room is right next door, too." He took on a sneaky grin, getting closer to her. "Where we can perform the ritual of making kids."

Wendy giggled as he led her to their bedroom. They entered the room next door that held a king sized bed with a fur cover, memories of Neverland on the walls, and a matching window like the nursery's window. There was even a frame that held the acorn and thimble they had given each other.

"Peter, this is amazing." She smiled, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Thank you."

"I love you," he murmured as he began to move her straps down. He kissed her shoulders.

"I love you too."

Together, in their new home and new life together, they took their bodies to a whole new level and sense of security, surrounded by love.

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be an epilogue next, meaning the end is near for this story! I want to go ahead and thank all of you that have added this story to your favorites, for those who have reviewed, and those who have just shown praise for it non-verbally. You're all so amazing for supporting this story that wasn't exactly the same criteria as Troy and Gabriella. It was a new experience for me and I have adored this story so much. Expect the epilogue, sadly, real soon. **


End file.
